The Devouring Onyx
by THE-BEAST-WARDEN
Summary: What if there had been another Gem that Rose Quartz saved when The kindergarten became active again? What if He had been Broken when she found him? How will this affect the future story? To have a Gem who was so close to Becoming a Gem Monster had been saved? What if he was a Monster... OC inside
1. Chapter 1

This is in part to The latest Steven Universe episode showing the return of other gems, Lapis in particular, Perdiot and the reveal of jasper and the still as of yet to be fully revealed yellow diamond. The separation of garnet, which would lead to the fact that she is a fusion of two gems ruby and sapphire. People. That episode alone made me cry. Then jump all across my house when I watched the rest.

And after sitting on my hands for the worse part of 3 months, I feel the need to start throwing more stories at you guys like I'm throwing away free money into a crowd on black Friday.

….. Aw memories

Nothing like Spartan kicking someone decked out in padded Paintball-gear when you really, really, really want the last laptop on sale.

Anyway, here's my Gem OC, Onyx. Although I will have a, special start

Enjoy, I do not own Steven universe, only the characters I have created for this story.

? Years ago- Kindergarten

Rose stood among her allies, assaulting the 'Kindergarten' and its guards. They had found this last monstrous facility in there last raid, and what they found disturbed even the most harden Gem.

Younglings were literally dug out from the earth own natural 'stones' and incubated through a whole process of painful flash teachings and bindings.

Pain was introduced, through collars fitted around there necks to make them understand who the enemy was, and when they fought, the pain would lessen.

Some of them couldn't understand why they had to go through this, some fit into soldiers they wanted and obeyed.

And some… some outright snapped and became monsters.

Gems that couldn't be controlled by things like pain.

Monster's that would mow down anyone that stood in their way, like wheat to the sickle.

Like the one she was bearing witness too slaughter through the guards with all the sheer strength and pure anger not unlike that of Suglite.

This monster, _no_, she winced as the thought was banished, _this broken child_, took on his oppressors and brought them down to his reality.

You could only push someone, Gem, Human or otherwise before something snapped in them.

This one had been broken, his own Gemstone, an onyx stone that seemed to suck the light into its void like center, bared a fine _carved _incision across it.

His stone was broken and there was nothing he could do about it, nothing to make that horrid torture that ran thought there nerves and pushed all thought out to there head as the pain became all they could know, she realized with tears forming now.

"_**KnOw My pAiN!"**_ _**he thundered**_, claws of pure darkness tearing through a _Diamond's weapon_, of all things, a Great sword like it was naught but a simple hindrance and punching said Diamond so hard that all across the field, everyone could hear the tell-tale sign of a Diamond's skin defense cracking under the raw power.

Garnet even stopped her face bashing of a Topaz, who as much as they could through there battered helmet could, stared at the head Gem of the facility, staggered away from the rampant Earth-Borne Onyx, her face showing how she was unable to comprehend how her most prized ability, her ultimate defense was torn asunder at the might of a young one, who yet to even reach his first decade. He stood, no towered over her, scarlet eyes glaring into her very soul, judging her, and then.

_And then._

"_Retreat!"_ the words were coming out of her mouth just as she started turning, fear now the dominant expression on her face. This low ranker, even if it was a known fact that onyx were known for being berserker's, had outright outclassed her, terrified the living shards out of her.

They had fought well before the true battle had begun, and he wasn't even showing signs of stress yet. She had torn muscles that throbbed every step she took and there was nothing that seemed to slow him down.

Rose took no joy in this victory, no happiness in this win. This was on the pain of other suffering that had led to this, and that was what ended it.

A shadow towered over her and she could hear the cries from pearl to move.

She didn't.

With little care for what was being yelled, she turned around and embraced the Onyx gem, whose arms had been out as if to spear through her.

He tensed.

Shock.

Then as if just all the rage and anger was simply released, he deflated on himself, and embraced her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Careful

Wild OC's inside

Enjoy :D

And I'm working on a new schedule.

My first 2 stories are currently on the back burner for updates, and for those that follow those 2, be prepared for your alerts to- quite literally make you hate them.

We have a Goliath is within this coming week or so, and I'm just as excited as the rest of you.

* * *

The embrace only lasted a moment, but it was enough.

Onyx pulled himself from her grasp, and it was the first chance that any of them could actually take in to account how tattered he looked.

Scars.

So many scars.

Some old and grayed out.

Some still a burning red that looked fresh.

Scars that covered the entirety of his visible body and other wounds that made her insides churn.

He stumbled on himself for a moment, and that was the first time that she was able to see his face enough to make out his features.

What shocked her most about his battered state was that he had red iris.

Red Iris.

With a Black sclera.

Not even in average Kindergarten Gems like Amethyst would have some abnormality like that happen. The only time abnormalities such as this occurred were in botched fusions, usually of the unwilling kind that left one insane.

Words were brought forth, but none formed sans inside her head.

For some one to force a fusion was a crime against All of Gem-Kind.

She reached for his gem, tears, her Healing tears, already leaving sad lines on her beautiful face.

Onyx simply stood there, a despondent look on his face as the hand made contact with the Gem that was his literal version of an Adams apple.

The scars lining across the side of his neck left little to the imagination on how he had been sweeping through the battle field like the humans version of a Grim Reaper.

The tears made contact.

...

_Nothing._

The tears that had accelerated gems that had been fatally wounded did absolutely nothing to his Gem, and he opened his eyes in and smiled morosely, as if he knew this was going to happen.

_**"It won't work."**_

The voice was not that of the wild berserker she had seen , but that of a truly broken gem.

He turned to the side, clutching at his left arm- _and why was his red arm glowing-_

_Oh_

* * *

Garnet watched the Onyx break off the embrace with rose, Gauntlets' still out if he dared make a hostile move against their leader.

She watched how he made motions towards Rose.

What shocked her most was that Rose smiled at the Onyx and nodded in a moment when he tensed.

* * *

Onyx broke into a long legged stride as he crossed the large fields of the Kindergarten.

Nearly bowling over a fallen pillar, he kept up his pace.

He could hear Rose and her follower's behind him.

They didn't matter at the moment.

He needed to find his Gems.

**Now**

"_How sure are you that there even al-_"

**_"Quiet."_**

The mental command was short and lace with venom.

The voice didn't even break stride however.

_"I've, for all you know they could have perished in the fighting, just another pair of nameless casualties __in the-"_

This time he grabbed his left arm, loosened the restraints for a single moment.

**_Then he pulled them so close he could feel the outlines of the sealing markings bite into are skin._**

The voice at the back of his head shrunk to a whisper among the noise of his steps.

He did not need her prodding after exiting his battle rage.

He needed to be lucid and he wouldn't let her even have a chance of distracting him.

Where were the others?

It wasn't as if they could make it far off.

His pushed senses senses out further, searching ever corner, every crevice every-

_There._

A sense of familiarity.

Morality. Justice. Valor

Everything he wasn't.

It could only be_ Diopside._

With little hesitation he reared his arm back, Gem becoming lit with black energies that lashed out and warped around his arm in a sense of visual wrongness, his armored Pauldron -Gauntlet weapon and the vents that lined along the arm tilted outward.

From several yards behind him, Garnet was already moving.

She grabbed Amethyst under her left arm and Pearl her right, all while motioning to Rose that it would be best to move as well.

They leapt back moments before Onyx Brought his arm forward, a loud _screeching_ whistle emitted from his arm as it impacted the fallen Gate.

Poor thing didn't stand a chance.

What they had seen out on the battle field was the -Monstrosity of a weapon- being used as a simple piece of armor.

What they were seeing now was a just a hint at how powerful he was.

The gate had simply _disintegrated_ under his punch, debris exploding out with such force that rose had been force to manifest her shield into a bubble.\

"**Cough**, thanks for that, **cough**, Onyx. Was getting worried I would be stuck here for a few _centuries_."

Out stepped a green Gem.

He looked every bit the part of an assistant, Research Corps too.

Garnet would have had her arms around his throat if not for the fact that a Massacre-Choker was wrapped around it already.

Those things were only put on rouge gems as a way to keep tabs on them.

But instead of a leash, it was a leash that would decapitate him before his body could retreat into his gem.

He stood in the open, cleaning his glasses as he took in the sight of the Crystal Gems.

"So you're not trying to **_murder_** us, and Onyx hasn't attempted to brutally **_murder_** you or at least _**trying**_ at the moment."

He took a pause to put his glasses back on."

"That can only mean that you're here to rescue us all. Name's Diopside. "

Grinning the only way a mad being could, he spread his arms out as if just seeing friend for the first time in years.

"Let's find Cat then, hmm? I would rather leave here-"

The collar that should be literally impossible to remove since the creator had taken that secret to their early grave clattered to the ground.

_**Disabled.**_

Rose _stared_ at it with wide eyes.

Pearl _stared_ at it with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Amethyst just blinked a couple times.

Garnet just _stared._

"As little _**maimed**_ as possible."

He finished with a grand smile.

Onyx nodded his agreement.


End file.
